This invention relates, in general, to airbag systems, and more particularly, to an integrated system architecture for automobile airbags.
Airbags in conjunction with seat belts have proven to be a primary safety mechanism in preventing severe automobile accident injuries. An airbag is a safety device that cushions impact when an automobile collision occurs. Sensors detect when an impact is going to occur via proximity sensors or by the occurrence of the actual impact deceleration itself. Once an accident situation is detected, an airbag is rapidly inflated providing a cushion to soften the blow instead of hitting a hard surface.
In general, airbags are placed in locations or surfaces of an automobile causing occupant injuries. For example, head impact is prevented by placing airbags in the steering wheel or dash board of an automobile. Airbags are also placed in doors for occupant protection in side impacts and under the dash to prevent leg injuries.
The duration of a crash is typically measured in milliseconds. The accident must be sensed and the airbag deployed within a few milliseconds after impact. Circuitry couples energy to a squib which is in contact with igniter pyrotechnic material. The ignitor pyrotechnic material resides near the airbag inflator pyrotechnic material. The energy coupled to the squib produces heat igniting the ignitor pyrotechnic material which in turn ignites the airbag inflator pyrotechnic material. The burning inflator pyrotechnic material produces hot gases which expand into the airbag to inflate the airbag. The inflated bag cushions a person being propelled into the airbag during a collision.
It would be of great benefit if an airbag system architecture could be provided that significantly reduces costs while providing increased performance and control of airbag detonation.